


Midnight Snack

by fits_in_frames



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-06-19
Updated: 2004-06-19
Packaged: 2018-01-21 11:42:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1549319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fits_in_frames/pseuds/fits_in_frames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Is there anything else you'll be needin', sir?" Sam was reabsorbed in the flames, oblivious to Frodo's gawking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Snack

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://zahz87.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://zahz87.livejournal.com/)**zahz87**.

"A delicious end to my day, Sam." Frodo stood and wiped his mouth; Sam ignored the fire momentarily. They exchanged glances, smiling.

"Is there anything else you'll be needin', sir?" Sam was reabsorbed in the flames, oblivious to Frodo's gawking.

 _We know how we feel about each other_ , he thought. _Enough teasing, tonight's the night._ Before he could think anymore about it, he knelt behind, his mouth almost touching a crimson-tipped ear.

"Not now, but I'll want a _midnight snack_." Sam stopped tending at those last two words. Frodo kissed his cheek, stood and sauntered out of the room.


End file.
